resources_for_learning_gisfandomcom-20200215-history
Resources for learning GIS: Wikia
Welcome to the Resources for learning GIS: Wikia This is a collection of freely available resources for learning GIS. They are collected in a Wiki to enable the community to maintain the list with new resources as they become available. = Resources = GIS Basics Introduction to GIS - A five part series on all things GIS, covering the definition of GIS, mapping basics, types of GIS data, and a software comparison Mapping & GIS for Absolute Beginners - short article from the makers of Mango Map explaining the core basic GIS concepts. Beginner's Guide to GIS An in-depth introduction to GIS concepts, data, software, and web mapping Mapschool - a free introduction to geo How GPS Works - trilateration explained Datums and Coordinate Reference Systems Coordinate System Definitions - The Spatial Blog on coordinate system definitions. Introduction to Geodetic Datums - a collection of Youtube videos explaining the Geodetic Datums concept. Cartography Cartographic Design Principles - series of articles from the UK's national mapping agency OS on cartographic design. Cartographic Color Tips - Azavea Atlas blog post Bivariate Choropleth Maps - blog post introduces the idea of bivariate choropleth mapping Subtleties of Color - a 6 part blog on color theory from Nasa's Earth observatory Massive Open Online Courses (MOOCS) MIT Open Courseware - Tutorial with practical exercises from MIT Introduction to Geospatial Technology Using QGIS - Del Mar College Via Canvas Skills for the Digital Earth - Elmhurst College Maps and the Geospatial Revolution - Penn State Via Coursera Introduction to GIS - University of Western Florida Via Canvas Geospatial Intelligence and the Geosptial Revolution - Penn State Via Coursera From GPS to Google Maps and Spatial Computing - University of Minnesota Via Coursera Introduction to GIS - an open course using the Open Source software package gvSIG Using QGIS for Desktop GIS Open Source GIS with QGIS 2.0 - Lex Berman, Harvard University 5 QGIS lessons on Vimeo - introduction to QGIS videos by Mango Maps QGIS Tutorials and Tips - by Ujaval Ghandi QGIS Uncovered - QGIS Tutorials on Youtube by Steven Bernard QGIS Training Manual - Official QGIS Documentation GIS Practicum - Introduction to GIS using Open Source Software, Baruch Geoportal GeoAcademy - the 'official' QGIS course developed by GEo4All the FOSS4G education arm The Free QGIS Training Manual - Linfiniti Consulting GIS Geography - short guide to QGIS Free Preview of Mastering QGIS - preview of QGIS book. Open Source GIS Platform Lets Talk About Your Geostack - a workshop presented by Eric Theise 13 Free GIS Software Options: Map the World in Open Source - A comprehensive summary of the best available open-source platforms Web Mapping Web-Map-Workshop - a series of workshops introducing the fundamentals of web programming and webmapping Web Mapping Tutorial - by maptime Core Online Mapping Concepts - courageous coder explains the basics of GIS for web developers Web Mapping for Dummies - from the xyht blog More than you ever wanted to know about GeoJSON - GeoJSON is currently the most popular data exchange format in web mapping OnePlace™ - Unearth help documentation for OnePlace™ GIS CartoDB's Map Academy - tutorials from CarotBD on using their mapping platform MangoMap - MangoMap help documentation MapBox Education - educational resources from MapBox MapBox Studio - tutorial on using MapBox studio Leaflet Mapping Tutorial - Creating a Leaflet.js mapping app from the ground up Leaflet Tips and Tricks - freely available e-book D3 Maps: Getting Started - tutorial, how to create an election map using D3 Interactive and Multivariate Choropleth Maps with D3 - tutorial presented at NACIS conference by University of Wisconsin–Madison Time Series Proportional Symbol Maps with Leaflet and jQuery - tutorial presented at NACIS conference by University of Wisconsin–Madison Open Street Map Learn OSM - learn how to use and constribute to the 'wikipedia of maps' Mapping with Open Street Map - Mapbox's extensive guide to Open Street Map. Learn to Map - map gives quick get started guide to Open Street Map and the Humanitarian Open Street Map tasking manager. Other Collections of GIS Resources Resources Robin Tolochko - huge list of resources, everything you need is here. Maptime List of Tutorials GoGeo - UK Higher Education Institutions geo Portal Digital Earth EU - list of data sources and resources Digital Geography GI Resources OSGeo Education Content Inventory Penn State College of Earth and Mineral Science Open Educational Resources Gretchen Peterson Links - a list of cartography resources from the "Renowned Cartographer" Gretchen Peterson. GIS Resources - an Indian website brining together information on all aspects of GIS including lots of learning resources awesome-spatial - links to a whole range of spatial themed GitHub repos Ordnance Survey Open Source GIS Guides - designed with users of OS data in mind, but still useful resource from the UK's NMA Collection of Some Cool GeoTools Useful for GeoGeeks - from Geoawesomeness Mapping Out the GIS Software Landscape - A comprehensive guide to various GIS software options (GIS Geography) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse